Pyaar Ki Baatein
by FireHawk01
Summary: [SHORT-STORY] Officers are sitting in the Café during lunch break. Purvi, Tarika and Shreya are talking about the boys. While boys are busy in new cars and X-men stuff except two. Those two are subconsciously listening to the girls. And to the girl's horror, they know! What they know, you have to find out. DaReya and AbhiRika os.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, this story includes English, Spanish and Arabic. English and Spanish are known by me while Arabic with its translation is courtesy of Google. Still a learner, so there might be misktakes in Spanish and its translation. I apology! Read and enjoy!

* * *

_oOo_ Pyar Ki Baatein _oOo_

Officers are sitting in the Café during lunch break. Purvi, Tarika and Shreya are talking about the boys. While boys are busy in new cars and X-men stuff except two. Those two are subconsciously listening to the girls. And to the girl's horror, they know! What they know, you have to find out.

"Entonces lo amas Shreya?" Purvi asked.

 **[So do you love him Shreya?]**

"What?" Shreya almost jumped from her seat. This caught boys attention.

"What happened Shreya?" Daya asked. "Are you okay?'

"Yes sir! I am fine. The coffee was just too hot." Shreya said.

"Oh, be careful!" Daya said in concerned voice.

"Sure sir." Shreya smiled.

"Yes, be CAREful Shreya. Daya's weak heart pinches when you get hurt." Abhijeet said in a husky voice.

Everyone laughed and Shreya was embarrassed. Receiving a death stare, Abhijeet said "Okay sorry!" and everybody got involved in their respective conversations.

"¿Le encuentras el café caliente o él?" Tarika smirked and Purvi gave her a hi-five.

 **[Do you find the coffee hot or him?]**

"Cállate! Y tarika ¿qué tal abhijeet señor?" Shreya got a chance to tease her.

 **[Shut up! And Tarika, what about Abhijeet sir?]**

Hearing Abhijeet's name, Tarika turned red tomato. She was about to burst on Shreya when Purvi spoke.

"Lo encuentras intimidante, ¿no?"

 **[You find him intimidating, don't you?]**

Now one of the boys stealthily looked at Tarika who was blushing hard. He longed for her to say but he also kept involved in the boys' convo, wishing not to get caught.

"Kinda!" Tarika said and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Ooooooo!" Purvi and Shreya spoke altogether. In return both received a fiery glance from Tarika.

"Alguna vez pensaste en proponer?" Purvi asked to both Tarika and Shreya.

 **[Did you ever thought to propose?]**

"Niñas primera regla no se aplica aquí." Tarika said with a girl attitude.

 **[The rule 'girls first' doesn't apply here.]**

Hearing this one of the boys looked at the other and smiled. It was clear that not three in the room but five knew Spanish. _Oh, that's not good! Is it?_

Suddenly, Abhijeet said, "Hey guys, why don't we talk in some foreign languages? It would be fun, doesn't it?" Daya smirked because he knew his intention. Everyone agreed and they started. Even, the girls participated.

"I'll sing one of my favorite love song. It's Arabic!" Said Sachin and others cheered.

 _حبيبى وانا جنبك_

 **My lover when you are near me**

 _تعرف بحس بايه_

 **Do you know what I feel?**

 _وانا فى حضن قلبك_

 **And when I'm between your arms**

 _ببقى عايز اقولك ايه_

 **Do you know what I want to tell you?**

 _يا محلى الدنيا وانا جنبك_

 **The world became really beautiful when I am next to you**

 _يا كل منايا محتاجلك_

 **You are all my wishes, I really need you**

 _حبيبى يا عمري متسبنيشش_

 **My love, my life don't leave me alone**

 _وحيات اغلى حاجه عندك_

 **For the sake of the most precious thing you have**

 _حبيبى النهارده لازم تعرف_

 **My lover today you have to knew**

 _حبك عملى جنان_

 **That your love makes me crazy**

"Wow! That's too good sir." Purvi said and Tarika and Shreya instantly looked at her.

Purvi said to both of them, "No comments on this matter!" And Traika and Shreya smirked.

"So whose next?" Tarika asked.

"Girls turn!" Daya said.

"Okay!" Tarika said. "Shreya would say something in Spanish." Shreya eyed Tarika who giggled. "And Tarika would translate me."

Tarika gave Shreya a 'I'll kill you' look but she had to say, "Yes." Shreya winked.

"Eres el amor de mi vida. Quieres ser mi novio?"

 **[You are the love of my life. Would you be my boyfriend?]**

Shreya said looking at Daya. He smiled but Tarika was horrified. How would she say it? So she translated it wrong.

"It means Lighten up, just enjoy life, smile more, laugh more, and don't get so worked up about things." Tarika lied and this made Shreya and Purvi smile quietly while Abhijeet uneasy. Because he wanted her to say it.

"Okay so Abhijeet sir, it was your idea. So your turn now!" Purvi said and Abhijeet agreed at once. Actually, he wanted to say. "But Daya will accompany me."

"Okay!" Daya said and let out a small grin.

To their horror the next things Daya and Abhijeet said made Shreya and Tarika blush like nothing else.

"Puedo entender y hablar español. Te amo Tarika." Abhijeet said.

Daya added, "Te casarás conmigo?" Hearing this Tarika and Shreya's mouth fell to the floor and they could do othing but smile contantly.

"What did you guys said? Please do the translation." Fredrick asked impatiently.

"Abhijeet sir and Daya sir …." Purvi tried to repress her smile but couldn't.

"They what?" Rajat asked.

"They … they .. ummm, they pro-posed." Purvi said Tarika and Shreya. Te amo Tarika means I love you Tarika and Te casarás conmigo translates as will you marry me."

"Ooooo. So what's the answer ladies?" Daya asked.

Tarika looked at Shreya and both said together, "YES!" Hearing the answers everyone cheered "Hurray!"

Lunch time was over five minutes ago so they all went back to the bureau.


End file.
